This invention relates generally to a fishing float. In particular, the present invention relates to a float having a light source for visually signaling a fisherman.
Fishermen often use floats for suspending bait in the water while fishing. A traditional float is securely attached to fishing line at a fixed point, causing the float to move with the fishing line instead of sliding along it. When the fishing line is cast, the float rests on the water's surface and the fishing hook sinks to a predetermined depth. This has been a proven way to suspend bait at a specific depth. Traditional floats are susceptible to one problem, however: they often allow the hook and fishing line to become snagged on underwater debris when the hook is reeled in to the fishing pole. When the fishing line is broken due to being snagged, the line remains in the water and often entangles local wildlife such as ducks and geese.
Slip floats overcome this drawback present in traditional floats. Unlike traditional floats, a slip float is attached to a fishing line in a manner that allows the float to slide along the fishing line. A stop is attached to the fishing line at a predetermined point for setting the rest position of the float and determining how deep the fishing hook will sink. When the fishing line is cast, the float and hook reach the water's surface at approximately the same time. The hook then sinks and the float slides along the fishing line until it reaches the stop. When the float reaches the stop, the float remains at the stop on the water's surface and the hook remains suspended at the predetermined depth. When the fishing line is reeled in to the fishing pole, the hook first travels up through the water while the float slides along the line toward the hook. When the hook reaches the float, the hook and float are reeled to the fishing pole together. This means the hook will be at the water's surface instead of being submerged, and thus the hook will not have the opportunity to become snagged on underwater debris.
While traditional floats and slip floats have accordingly managed to suspend a fishing hook at a predetermined depth and allow the hook to be easily retrieved, they have not yet addressed other fishing concerns. Namely, when fishing in a dark or dimly-lit area, it can often be difficult for a fisherman to determine that his bait has been struck since he cannot see the float very well. A light present on the float would solve this problem. Further, today's fishermen are becoming more technologically demanding than ever before, and a float that determines and relays the depth of the water would be welcomed and much appreciated.
Various proposals for fishing floats are found in the art. Such floats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,291,484; 4,359,836; 4,458,439; 5,615,512; and 5,974,721. While assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a fishing float that is lighted on whichever side is lowest at a given point in time, determines and relays the depth of the water, and includes a convenient and safe method of charging its power source. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a fishing float with these characteristics.